greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Smackdown Live (Episode 49) - Results (WWE2K18)
United States Champion Seth Rollins def. Rhyno (Via Disqualification; King of the Ring Qualifying Match) enters for his King of the Ring Tournament Qualifying Match'']] Chicago, IL - Continuing to pick up momentum since WWE's return, Smackdown Live decided to make the last night in the "Windy City" memorable with the last 4 men qualifying for the Team Blue exclusive King of the Ring Tournament. In what could have been considered an awesome match between the United States Champion Seth Rollins and "The Man Beast" Rhyno was immediately disrupted by a disgruntled Aiden English, giving the victory to "The Kingslayer" but that wasn't it after laying out the Champion, WWE's resident "Drama King" was met with a devastating Gore and a furious War Machine wasn't done there when he nearly broke Rollins in half with a 2nd Gore, leaving both men broken and battered. Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows def. Smackdown Tag Team Champions Sheamus & Cesaro & Luke Gallows make their way to the ring to battle the Smackdown Tag Team Champions The Bar]] They are former tag team champions in their own right - "The Good Brothers" - Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows came to Smackdown Live to prove that they should be in the conversation when determining the next challengers to The Bar's Tag Team Titles and GM Ric Flair listened by giving them a shot at Sheamus and Cesaro in a non-title match. After exchanging nearfalls, all it took was a Magic Killer from Anderson & Gallows to knock off the champs and undoubtedly earned themselves a future shot at the Smackdown Tag Team Championship. Jinder Mahal def. Goldust (King of the Ring Qualifying Match) entering for his chance at qualifying for the King of the Ring Tournament]] The qualifying matches for the Smackdown Exclusive King of the Ring Tournament continued as the "Modern Day Maharajah" Jinder Mahal stormed into Smackdown Live wanting and demanding respect and what better way than by defeating a legendary Superstar - Goldust - to qualify for this year's Tournament. In the midst of celebrating his victory, Mahal was quick to claim victory in the tournament and put the World Heavyweight Champion on notice. Roman Reigns def. Sami Zayn (King of the Ring Qualifying Match) victorious and qualifies for the King of the Ring Tournament'']] In a match out of sheer respect, Roman Reigns and Sami Zayn brought the fight in this King of the Ring Qualifying Match. Looking to prove that he is competition for Reigns, "The Underdog from the Underground" brought the fight to "The Big Dog", nearly upsetting the former WWE Champion on many occasions but all it took was a Superman Punch out of nowhere and a massive spear to signal the win for Reigns and a spot in the King of the Ring Tournament. Can you "Believe That!"? Big E def. Gran Metalik; Finn Balor raises the stakes for King of the Ring finishing Gran Metalik in quick fashion on Smackdown Live'']] Looking to continue his momentum heading into his World Heavyweight Championship Match at King of the Ring. Big E made quick work of Gran Metalik with one massive Big Ending. But the "Master of the Five Count" night was far from over when a vengeful World Champion Finn Balor stormed the ring to attack the No.1 Contender in similar fashion that Langston has been doing during their previous encounters, nearly taking him out with a Coup De Grace but the big man was quick on his feet to escape through the crowd and flee to safety just 2 weeks before they clash at King of the Ring. But Balor was not done just yet, announcing to the world that he asked GM Ric Flair to raise the stakes and the 2-Time Hall of Famer agreed to allow the World Title Match at King of the Ring to become - Last Man Standing! Braun Strowman def. Kevin Owens (King of the Ring Qualifying Match) standing tall to end Smackdown Live and qualify for the King of the Ring Tournament'']] It was not the night for Kevin Owens as he did not know who he was competing against to qualify for the King of the Ring Tournament and when he did find out...It was a Monster he was not expecting as Braun Strowman has been brought over to Team Blue apart of that trade for Apollo Crews. Not looking to waste anytime, the former United States Champion jumped "The Monster" from behind, looking to take the advantage but that only lasted a few seconds as it actually infuriated Strowman who steamed rolled through Owens to qualify for the King of the Ring Tournament. But Strowman was far from finished with The Prizefighter when he hit another massive Running Powerslam to send a message to the entire Smackdown Roster that everyone will "Get...These...Hands"! Gallery Seth_Rollins_(SDLive_Ep.4)|Seth Rollins enters Smackdown Live, looking to qualify for the KOTR Tournament Cesaro_(SDLive_Ep.4).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(1).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(2).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(3).png The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(4).png|The Smackdown Tag Team Champions arrive on Smackdown Live for a fight The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(5).png The_Good_Brothers-The_Bar_(SDLive_Ep.4).png|The Good Brothers puts the finishing touches on The Bar to pick up the win over the champs Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(2).png Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.4)|The "Modern Day Maharajah" arrives on Smackdown Live Jinder_Mahal_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(3).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(1).png Sami_Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(2).png|The "Underdog from the Underground" enters to attempt to qualify for the King of the Ring Tournament, but... Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(1).png|...He has to go through "The Big Dog" first! Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(2).png Reigns-Zayn_(SDLive_Ep.4).png|Sami Zayn puts it all on the line to qualify for King of the Ring, but Reigns was prepared for anything. Roman_Reigns_(SDLive_Ep.4)|Roman Reigns was in a fight but he survived and is now headed to King of the Ring Big_E_hitting_the_Big_Ending_(SDLive_Ep.4)|Big E making quick work of his opponent, sending a message to his King of the Ring Opponent - Finn Balor Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(1).png Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(1).png|Speaking of the Champion, Langston barely escaped the wrath of Balor tonight but it won't be the same for King of the Ring Balor-Big_E_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(2).png|It will be Finn Balor. Big E. World Heavyweight Title. Last Man Standing Match! Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(1).png|In a shocking announcement, Braun Strowman is now apart of Smackdown Live Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(2).png Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.4)_(3).png Braun_Strowman_(SDLive_Ep.4)|Strowman dominates and qualifies for King of the Ring. Who is ready to "Get These Hands!"? Category:Shows Category:Smackdown Live Category:Results Category:WWE2K18 Category:Season Eight Category:Smackdown Season Eight